greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Im Wind verloren
Im Wind verloren ist die erste Episode der 11. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Meredith erinnert sich daran, als sie fünf Jahre alt war und ihre Mutter versucht hat, sich umzubringen. Meredith hatte damals den Notruf gewählt und so ihrer Mutter das Leben gerettet. Im Krankenhaus beobachtet sie aus der Ferne, wie ihre Mutter behandelt wird und Blut auf den Boden tropft. Dann nimmt sie Babygeschrei wahr und eine Schwester fragt Ellis, ob sie die Kleine sehen möchte. Sie verneint. Ellis sagt ihrer Tochter, dass alles gut wird, aber sie keine Fragen stellen darf. Später sieht man, wie die kleine Meredith und ihre Mutter mit gepackten Koffern ihr Haus verlassen und nach Boston gehen. Zurück in der Realität steht Meredith mitten in der Nacht vor ihrem ehemaligen Haus und begibt sich in Alex und Jo's Schlafzimmer. Nur widerwillig verlässt Jo das Bett, damit Meredith in Ruhe mit Alex reden kann. Dieser belehrt sie, dass sie nicht einfach auftauchen kann, wenn ihr grad danach ist. Meredith erzählt ihm dann, was zwischen ihr und Derek vorgefallen ist. Webber geht zu einem Treffen der anonymen Alkoholiker, um darüber zu reden, dass er vor Kurzem erfahren hat, dass er eine Tochter hat. Während er auf dem Podium sein Problem schildert, muss er schockiert feststellen, dass auch Amelia dem Treffen beiwohnt. Später im Krankenhaus sitzen Bailey und Alex im Konferenzraum und warten auf den Beginn der Vorstandssitzung. Als Jackson ihnen mitteilt, dass die Sitzung verschoben wurde, stellen Bailey und Alex fest, dass sie beide Cristina's Platz im Vorstand einnehmen wollen. Unterdessen haben alle gemerkt, dass Owen nach Cristina's Weggang nicht mehr er selbst ist und machen sich Sorgen. Jackson, Webber und Derek sprechen ihn unabhängig voneinander auf ein Treffen an. April empfängt in der Notaufnahme einen Familienvater mit einer Hirnblutung. Amelia, Derek und Ben operieren. Amelia fragt ihren Bruder währenddessen über die Situation mit Meredith aus. Derek erklärt, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen wohnen werden, sich aber auch nicht getrennt haben. Amelia betitelt das als Fernbeziehung. Auf dem Helikopterlandeplatz wollen Meredith, Owen und Maggie einen schwer verletzten Mann in Empfang nehmen, doch wegen des starken Windes gestaltet sich dies äußerst schwierig. Während sie versuchen, den Patienten aus dem Helikopter zu ziehen, macht sich die mitgebrachte Trage selbständig und fällt vom Dach herunter. Owen holt sofort Arizona und Callie dazu. Auf dem Parkplatz müssen sie feststellen, dass sich die Trage von oben in ein Auto gebohrt hat, in dem zwei Jugendliche saßen. Da die Türen verklemmt sind, muss Jo hinein klettern. Nach einiger Zeit gelingt es ihnen, die beiden Teenager, die gerade ein Schäferstündchen genossen haben, aus dem Auto herauszuziehen. Unterdessen behandeln Meredith, Maggie und Stephanie den Patienten, den der Hubschrauber gebracht hatte. Der Mann namens Chris wurde in einer Wüste aufgefunden, wo er sich schon ein oder zwei Monate allein durchschlägt. Er berichtet, dass er seine Frau und seine Tochter vermisst, die ebenfalls mit ihm dort draußen waren. Maggie weiß längst, dass Meredith ihre Schwester ist, sagt dieser jedoch nichts davon. Maggie möchte gern ein Echo machen, um Herzerkrankungen auszuschließen, doch Meredith weist sie zurück, um erst die anderen Verletzungen zu versorgen. Mitten im OP versagt sein Herz, was Meredith dazu veranlasst, Maggie anzupiepen und ein Echo durchführen zu lassen. Maggie macht ihr im OP eine Ansage: Sie wird sich nicht noch einmal von Meredith zurückweisen lassen, sondern das beste für den Patienten tun. Wenn sie vorher das Echo gemacht hätte, wäre es jetzt nicht zum Herzversagen gekommen. Weil Meredith und Maggie sich streiten, muss Owen eingreifen. Monica, eine der Jugendlichen aus dem Auto, bricht plötzlich zusammen. Da eine Hirnblutung vorliegt, macht Derek eine Not-OP. Es gelingt ihm, Monica zu retten. Amelia hatte leider kein Glück. Sie teilt April mit, dass der Familienvater nicht überlebt hat. April ist untröstlich. Amelia und Derek reden im Anschluss mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn. Abends findet die Vorstandssitzung statt, bei der Jackson den anderen mitteilt, dass Bailey und Alex den Platz wollen. Jackson erklärt, dass Cristina Alex nicht so einfach den Sitz hinterlassen kann, sondern dass neue Mitglieder durch Mehrheitsbeschluss gewählt werden. Nach einem heftigen Streit mit Meredith, trifft Maggie im Flur auf Webber. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie sich eigentlich mit Meredith anfreunden wollte, um ihr dann zu sagen, dass sie Schwestern sind. Doch jetzt hasst sie Meredith, weil sie sich heute schrecklich verhalten hat. Es bricht aus ihr heraus, dass sie auch so ihren Job sehr gut machen kann, ohne auf irgendwelche Blutsverwandten angewiesen zu sein. Webber, der insgeheim weiß, dass er Maggie's Vater ist, zieht sich leicht betroffen zurück. Arizona wurde unterdessen von Nicole Herman angesprochen, die jemanden für ein Fetalchirurgie-Stipendium sucht. Während Arizona ernsthaft darüber nachdenkt, ist Callie nur mit ihrer weiteren Familienplanung beschäftigt, da die beiden sich noch ein Kind wünschen. Am Ende teilt Arizona Callie mit, dass sie das Stipendium machen will und die beiden müssen feststellen, dass sie erneut unterschiedliche Ansichten haben. Nach der erfolgreichen OP an Chris, weigert sich dieser, wichtige Medikamente einzunehmen. Er hat keinen Lebenswillen mehr, weil seine Frau und seine Tochter verschwunden sind. Plötzlich erscheinen diese jedoch und erzählen, dass sie bereits am nächsten Tag gefunden wurden, er jedoch noch mehrere Monate verschollen war. Meredith beobachtet die glückliche Familie. Dann geht sie in den Aufenthaltsraum, wo sie auf Alex trifft. Dieser erklärt, dass Cristina ihm nicht nur ihre Anteile hinterlassen hat, sondern auch Meredith. Er wird ab jetzt ihre Person sein. Schließlich gehen die beiden in Joe's Bar. Als Meredith sich gerade fragt, wie sie eine Fernbeziehung auf die Reihe kriegen soll, taucht Derek auf und berichtet, dass er den Job in DC abgesagt hat, um bei Meredith und den Kindern zu bleiben. Meredith ist darüber jedoch nicht gerade glücklich und zieht sich aufgewühlt an den Tresen zurück. Dort sitzt bereits Maggie, die sich gleichzeitig mit Meredith einen Tequila bestellt. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery * Caterina Scorsone als Dr. Amelia Shepherd * Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson * Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Geena Davis als Dr. Nicole Herman * Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren * Megan Gallagher als Mrs. Oldroyd * Sally Pressman als Junge Ellis Grey * Kelly McCreary als Dr. Maggie Pierce * Christopher Redman als Chris * Matthew Van Oss als David Oldroyd * Libe Barer als Monica McKeever * Kate Burton als Dr. Ellis Grey (credit only) Co-Stars * Michelle Noh als Sharon Peterson * Courtney Cunningham als Frau * Cynthia Youngblood als OP-Schwester * Dyana Liu als Krankenschwester * Curtis Walker als Mann * Aria Leabu als Junge Meredith * Ian Chen als Luca Peterson * Emma Shannon als Lily * Danny Jacobs als ND Doktor Musik * 'Le Boom Vent Suite '''von ''Jill Scott * 'Ghost of the Year '''von ''Piney Gir & Correatown * 'I Will Be There '''von ''Odessa Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel I Must Have Lost It on the Wind ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Elton John. Trivia * Es ist die erste Folge, in der Amelia ein Hauptcharakter ist. * Der Satz "Was bisher geschah" wird von Sandra Oh gesprochen. Es ist somit das erste mal, dass ein Charakter spricht, der schon aus der Serie ausgestiegen ist. * Es ist die erste Staffelpremiere seit Staffel 6, in der nicht von Rob Corn Regie führte. Dennoch hatte er in der zweiten Folge der Staffel Regie, die vor der ersten Folge gedreht wurde. Somit setzt sich der Trend trotzdem fort. * Am Ende der Episode sieht man "In Erinnerung an Dr. Ismael N. Nuño". Er war Facharzt der Kardiologie und ist sehr plötzlich gestorben. Intro Als ich fünf war, verlor ich meine Mutter in einem Park aus den Augen. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an alles. Nur daran, dass ich Karussell fuhr und sie auf einmal weg war. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich sie wiederfand, auch nicht, wie ich nach Hause kam. Ich weiß nur noch, was als nächstes geschah. Sie sagte mir, ich soll keine Angst haben. Sie sagte mir, dass alles gut wird. Sie sagte, es ist Zeit für das Schweigespiel. Ich wusste also, dass ich keine Fragen stellen durfte. Denn sonst hätt ich ihr sagen können, dass ich meine Puppe vergessen hatte. Ich liebte diese Puppe so sehr. Ich war todtraurig, dass ich sie zurücklassen musste. Komisch, wie das Gedächtnis funktioniert, oder? An Manches kann man sich nicht erinnern. Manches kann man nicht vergessen. Outro Sich zu verirren, kann etwas Schönes beinhalten. Manchmal muss man sich verirren, damit man sich findet. Und manchmal findet man sich, um sich dann gänzlich zu verlieren. Man kann es nicht immer kontrollieren, das was einen ausbootet. Und während man auf der Veranda steht und auf das Leben starrt, das man bereit ist, zurückzulassen, muss man akzeptieren, dass es fort ist. Es ist verloren, wie man selbst. Das einzige, das man jetzt machen kann, ist ganz still zu stehen, den Augenblick einzusaugen und dafür offen zu sein, wohin einen der Wind als nächstes tragen wird. Zitate * Alex: Da bist du ja! Schnapp deinen Kram, wir gehen einen trinken! * Meredith: Nein, ich kann nicht. Ich muss nach Hause und mit Derek... * Alex: Mit Shepherd streiten? Ich finde, du solltest mir erst noch was vorjammern. Du musst was trinken! * Meredith: Wovor hast du denn Angst? Etwa dass ich... * Alex: Davor, dass du mitten in der Nacht in mein Bett kriechst. Yang hinterließ mir nicht nur ihre Anteile und ihren Vorstandssitz, sondern auch dich. Wir haben nur noch uns. Ich weiß nicht, ob du jemanden brauchst, bei dem du rumzicken kannst oder... * Meredith: Einen Busenfreund? * Alex: Keine Ahnung was du meinst. * Meredith: Du weißt es genau. ''(Meredith umarmt ihn) ''Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob meine Ehe das überstehen wird. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Episode